


Just Do It

by 4kids5ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doujinshi, Food Sex, Incest, Italy's Doodles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal, relaxing day for Italy. Who knew a surprise visit from Romano could change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

It was another sunny afternoon, and Italy sat at his desk, sketching up a sheet of paper and softly humming a tune that had randomly popped into his head. He was completely oblivious to the stalker-like movements of his brother, Romano, who had been creepily inching towards him for the past four minutes.

The said man continued side-stepping closer and closer to his younger brother, attempting to peek over his shoulder to see at least one of the drawings that the other kept so suspiciously secret. Finally, what a pain in the ass! He thought once he got close enough to see the picture clearly; however, he could only manage to stare at it for three seconds before blushing a deep crimson and yelling, "Th-th-that's-!"

Italy, startled completely out of his daze, looked up to see his brother's tomato face. "Noo," he cried in embarrassment, throwing his arms over the paper in an attempt to hide what had already been seen, "Y-you don't understand!"

Romano buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "Don't understand? That's obviously me and you n-n-naked!"

Italy wailed an even louder "no" and was now almost completely on the desk, still trying to keep his unfinished art hidden.

Suddenly, the door opened and an exhausted voice spoke up through the commotion-filled room: "What is it this time?"

"Germany! Lovino came into my room, and was being a big sneaky meany-head and-" "Don't lie to him! You're the one with the perverted drawings!" "Noo! Germany! He's still being mean to me!"

Germany sighed at the hopeless duo. "Perverted drawings? You mean the ones that you keep in your cabinet of you and Romano?"

Italy gasped, feeling completely betrayed. "Germany, you looked at them too?"

Germany rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly. "Well, it's not as if you keep them well hidden. You always leave the drawer wide open, and sometimes you leave pages out on your desk when you go to the bathroom or get food. What's the big deal anyway? They're just pictures." But the two had already drowned him out to continue arguing.

After getting annoyed with the two's constant bickering, he walked behind Romano and leaned over his shoulder to whisper, "As Shia Labeouf says, 'Just do it.'"

Romano snapped his attention to the blonde. "What?!" Germany only chuckled in response and put his hands on the man's hips. "Something like this," he said as he guided him toward Italy, who was still hanging over the desk with his butt in the air. "No, you big-headed bafoon! Let me go!"

But it was too late. Romano's half-cooked weiner had already connected with Italy's clothed hot dog bun. The two gasped at the contact.

"I'll leave the rest to you two," Germany laughed as he let go of Romano, left the room and shut the door behind himself.

An awkward, silent minute had passed before Italy said, "So… you're erect?" Romano, still in the same position, softly replied, "Uhh, yeah. Sort of..." Silence again ensued for another awkward minute before Italy spoke up again with, "Do you want me to take care of it?" Romano blushed and finally let out a meek "yes".

Italy pushed his "spankin' behind" back to stand up, causally grinding against Romano's half-baked potato. He turned around and smiled cheekily at Romano before looking down to unbutton his shirt and revealing his milky white skin. Romano suddenly felt an urge to dunk his oreo and began removing his shirt too.

It wasn't long before the two were both unwrapped burritos, stuffed with lots of teenage angst and arousal. They had transitioned to bed, with Italy lying on his back and Romano in between his legs. "Lovino! I want you so badly! Dip your mozzerella stick in my marinara sauce!" Romano coated his fingers in lube, also glazing his donut in the process, and began fingering the younger man instead. "We'll need to do this first. No yaoi cliche of 'going in dry' is going convince me otherwise."

Three fingers and a fully-hardened erection later, Romano positioned himself at Italy's bootyhole. "Put in in!" Italy whined. A request at which Romano was now glad to accept. He thrusted forward and sheathed himself in the younger's warmth as excitedly as a virgin fucking his first onahole. Italy's head flew back and a pleasured moan ripped itself from his mouth. Romano leaned down, pushing their lips together and finally began moving his hips. He put one hand in Italy's hair, massaging his scalp, and moved his other to his brother's ready-to-burst sausage.

Italy pulled from the facebattle and gasped, "Lovino! Lovino, my gusher is going to burst!" "Mine too, Feliciano!"

Romano stroked Italy's taco quicker, it was almost crunching time. Kissing down his brother's neck, Romano grunted harshly and released his whipped cream into Italy's eclair. "Ah, you filled me up!" Italy moaned as he also came.

Romano pulled out and lay down beside his equally exhausted brother. Italy turned so that they were facing each other and pulled the blankets over the both of them. Soon, the two fell asleep, their limbs entangled, resembling a giant pretzel.

TWO MONTHS LATER. "Look, Lovino! My doujin was finally published! It's a fan-favorite!" Italy happily proclaimed, setting the book into Romano's hands. "Wait, is this from when- you idiot!" Italy happily ran away from his embarrassed older brother who was chasing him while blindly swinging the book.


End file.
